


The Truth About Angels and Felines

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a general rule, angels and cats do not get along. When Bela more of her time with her pet than her guardian angel, Balthazar has to get creative with ways to get her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Angels and Felines

There were little things that Bela Talbot loved more in life than her cat. The gorgeous little Siamese was her life, and had free reign of the house, even if it meant that it scratched and chewed on Balthazar's furniture. Of course, he never said anything, because it was her cat, but sometimes it really did bother him when one of his favorite shirts had cat hair plastered all over it due to Bastet taking a nap on the laundry hamper. The angel went to confront her about it, but she was on her knees in the living room, playing with the kitten. "Bel?" He called out, popping next to her, still not wearing a shirt. "Bela, can you keep the—"

She stopped him with a glare, knowing exactly what he was going to say. They had that sort of rhythm, and a little profound bond mind reading that helped out just a little bit. Balthazar shook his head, as he knew that his shirtlessness wasn't affecting her like it normally did, all because of the  _cat_. "Bela, sometimes I wonder if you're engaged to me, or the cat."

"Bastet isn't a self-sufficient angel, Balthazar." Bela replied with a light laugh, letting the kitten scamper over to Balthazar, mewing and rolling over onto its back so that the angel would rub her belly. The thief smiled at Bastet's cry for attention, then looked up at Balthazar. "Why? Feeling a little jealous, Dear?" After a while, the cat got bored and walked away, leaving the thief with her angel.

"Me? Jealous of a  _feline_? Never." Balthazar protested, scooping Bela in his arms so that she was lying next to him, his breath hot on her neck. "Have I told you yet today that I love you?" He purred into her skin, soft and silky and vaguely French. A smile broke out on Bela's lips, and she turned to face him, one hand on his shoulder, the other tangled in his blonde hair. Balthazar smiled in return and repositioned his hands on her body as well, leaning in tantalizingly close, but pulling slightly away every time she tried to catch him in a kiss just to drive her absolutely mad.

Of course, Bela didn't give up, and she was able to lock her lips to his, pulling him close to her, and her close to him. She was straddled in his lap, his body warm against hers, kissing him so hard that her lips grew red and tingly. He moved his mouth down her jaw to her neck, sucking just enough to leave purple marks down to her clavicle. "Balthazar…" She gasped when his lips hit that spot on her skin. "Bal…" However, his lips were back on hers before she could finish, and she resorted to thought, her forehead tapped to his.  _I love you, Balthazar._

Before he could say anything back, they were in the bedroom, tangling under sheets until toes were curling into the mattress, and wings fluttering under silk. He didn't speak again until they were snuggled next to each other on pillows, her head resting on his chest. "Happy Valentine's day, Bel."


End file.
